


глаза в глаза

by k_sammers



Series: целый век [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, fight me, zuko is hopeless romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: Аанг зовёт его на свидание, а Зуко слишком влюблён в него, чтобы отказываться.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: целый век [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839895
Kudos: 4





	глаза в глаза

**Author's Note:**

> настолько внезапный, что прям внеплановый, миник для души. вдохновлено было вот этим постом: https://vk.com/wall-183687048_3299

Аанг наклонил голову набок, прислонившись плечом к стене.

– Я могу позвать тебя на свидание? – внезапно спросил он. Зуко удивлённо моргнул, слегка хмурясь.

– Да?.. – пробормотал он. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Хочу сходить с тобой на пляж. Каменный, который во Втором кольце. – Объяснил Аанг, не отрывая от него внимательного взгляда. Зуко кивнул.

– Понял. Сегодня?

– Если ты не против…

Он не сдержал тихого смешка.

– Я не против.

***

Спустя пятнадцать минут они сидели в автобусе.

Зуко прижался лбом к нагретому солнцем стеклу, прикрыв глаза. Аанг ворочался сбоку, глядя в окно через его плечо. Он не мог спокойно сидеть на месте, как и обычно, но сейчас в этом чувствовался какой-то… азарт? Зуко не мог объяснить это предчувствие. Будто Аанг снова придумал что-то безумно весёлое ( _или просто безумное_ ) и собирается удержать это в секрете до победного конца, но молчать получается плохо.

На этой мысли он тихо хмыкнул себе под нос.

– Что? – прошептал Аанг, склонившись к его уху. Его дыхание щекотало кожу.

Зуко слабо дёрнул плечом.

– Ничего, – неубедительно откликнулся он. Покосился в его сторону – Аанг недоверчиво прищурился, но промолчал.

Он вытащил из кармана толстовки наушники, подключил их к телефону и снова повернулся к Зуко, с невысказанным вопросом. Зуко отлип от стекла и наклонился к нему, позволяя поделиться наушником.  
Аанг осторожно отвёл его волосы в сторону, и почему-то от этого движения внутри мягко зазудело от нежности. Он включил какую-то мелодию без слов, просто тихую и спокойную. Зуко с расслабленным вздохом вернулся в предыдущее положение, а Аанг, немного погодя, устроился у него на плече, скользнул ладонью ему под руку и переплёл их пальцы.

– Только не усни, – пробормотал он таким голосом, будто сам вот-вот отключится. Зуко негромко фыркнул, чувствуя, как Аанг немного подрагивает от смеха.

***

– Спорим, я найду раньше тебя? – задорно улыбнулся Аанг, уперев руки в бока. Зуко скептично посмотрел на него.

– Ну, удачи.

Тот сморщил нос, строя забавную рожицу, и тут же сорвался с места, оставляя его позади. Зуко проводил его удаляющуюся фигуру долгим взглядом, а потом поднял голову, щурясь на солнце.

Дождь будет. Тучи сгустились далеко на горизонте, но они у моря, а значит, не стоит надеяться на то, что их пронесёт.  
Он снял обувь без помощи рук, ступая на горячие гладкие камни. Городской пляж был популярен у народа, но на этот люди приезжали довольно редко – кроме них с Аангом Зуко мог с трудом насчитать человек десять.

Галька приятно хрустела под ногами. Зуко потянулся, сцепив руки за спиной, прогибаясь назад в спине. Искать ничего не хотелось, да и просто ходить было откровенно лень. Он в последние дни ничем особо активным не занимался, из-за каникул, так удачно совпавших с каникулами Аанга. Но если тот продолжал болтаться на улицах, периодически вытаскивая остальную часть компании, то Зуко предпочитал отлёживаться в своей комнате, пока у него ещё было на это время. Не всегда, конечно. Вот как сейчас, например.

Аанг вернулся к нему, обхватил его лицо ладонями и вздохнул. Зуко прикрыл глаза, слабо качнувшись в его сторону.

– У тебя золотые глаза, – как-то обиженно протянул Аанг, погладив его большим пальцем по щеке. – Это всё усложняет.

– Это была твоя идея, – напомнил Зуко, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

Они гуляли уже минут сорок, как минимум. Аанг успел стянуть толстовку, обвязать её вокруг бёдер за рукава, и стоял сейчас перед ним, поникший и босоногий. Зуко потянулся к нему, намереваясь поцеловать, но Аанг не дался, отступил на шаг, заставляя упасть в импровизированные объятья. Зуко раздосадовано выдохнул ему в грудь.  
Они недолго так стояли – спустя минуту Аанг уже вывернулся из его рук, и ускакал обратно к воде. Что он там выискивал?

« _Камни_ », вспомнил Зуко. « _Точно. Камни…_ ».

– Они золотые, – снова повторил Аанг, взмахивая руками на другом конце пляжа. – Это безнадёжно!

Зуко закатил глаза и пошёл следом, задумчиво глядя себе под ноги. Все камни – серые. За некоторыми исключениями. Но не может же всё быть так просто?  
Зуко не такой романтик, как, например, Катара, и подавно не такой романтик, как Тай Ли. Он всё равно не уверен, что глаза Аанга можно описать словом «серые» – это слишком… слишком скучно. Слишком не подходит такому человеку, как Аанг, беспечному, шутливому и непоседливому.  
Это не сталь, не туманы, точно не какие-то камни. Это просто он. Его глаза горят, когда он увлечён чем-то, и он очаровательно щурится, хитро улыбаясь. Его нельзя описать такими словами. Зуко вообще никак его описать не может, кроме « _Аанг_ ». Просто совершенно непростой Аанг.

Становилось прохладно. Зуко остановился посреди пустого пляжа, глядя на маячащую впереди фигуру, и ему в голову пришла безумная мысль.

Он подозвал его – Аанг мигом оказался рядом с горсткой разных камней в ладонях.

– Если тут есть красные, то и твои найдём, – с энтузиазмом выдал он, и Зуко только покачал головой. – А у тебя как дела?

– Смотри, – вместо ответа сказал он и кивнул наверх.

Аанг поднял голову.

Его глаза серые. Всё-таки, это может быть сталью, духом или льдом. Но сейчас это небо – тучи, сгущающиеся над морем, медленно поднимающийся ветер и запах озона, повисший в воздухе. Само море, предгрозовое, волнующееся, бьющееся о берег и тёмные скалы, возвышающиеся вдали. Это нельзя описать одним словом «серые», это надо увидеть. Узнать, как Аанга.

– Мне кажется, что подходит, – нарочито просто сказал Зуко, наблюдая за его лицом – удивлённым и растерянным. – Но я не уверен, что правильно выполнил условия игры.

Аанг покачал головой.

– Зуко…

Потом он опустил взгляд. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, и Зуко показалось, будто в них мелькнули облака. Ему стало интересно, было ли это правдой. Аанг швырнул на землю всё, что успел собрать – камни попадали с громким стуком – и бросился ему на шею, неаккуратно, смазано целуя.

Ударил гром. Дождь бил о землю тяжёлыми тёплыми каплями, вода затекла под ворот футболки, попадала в глаза. Зуко было плевать на грозу, молнии и сильный ветер – Аанг в его руках горячий и мокрый насквозь, маленький кусочек неба, оказавшийся в человеческом теле. Он столкнулся своим языком с его, прикусил нижнюю губу, оттягивая вниз, и Зуко совершенно не волновало, что ливень не щадит ни их, ни каменистый берег, а волны становились всё больше и больше с каждой секундой.  
Ему было всё равно. Пока у него был Аанг – ему действительно было всё равно.

***

Они ворвались в уличную кафешку, широко распахнув двери. Аанг метнулся к свободному столику у окна, его футболка прилипла к спине и груди.

– Ужас, – он протёр мокрое лицо ладонью и поморщился, схватившись за рукава своей кофты. Потом повторил: – _Ужас._

Он засмеялся, радостно и открыто. Зуко, не сдержавшись, широко улыбнулся ему, упав на выдвинутый стул. Аанг пытался повесить толстовку на спинку стула, и за этим его застала официантка.

– Вам принести что-нибудь? – поинтересовалась она, настороженно оглядев их, мокрых с головы до ног. Аанг отрицательно мотнул головой, а Зуко её остановил:

– Просто воды, пожалуйста.

– Тебе _этого_ мало? – весело спросил Аанг, кивая в сторону окна. Зуко фыркнул, переводя взгляд туда же: погода, будто с ума сошла. На улице лило, как из ведра. Как из тысячи вёдер.

Они промокли насквозь, даже немного замёрзли, и Зуко понятия не имел, как они будут возвращаться домой. На экране телефона высветилось несколько пропущенных от Мэй – _о, что она ему устроит_ – и он как-то опасался ей перезванивать. Куда безопаснее было остаться здесь, даже если навсегда.

– Ну и дождичек, – присвистнул Аанг, всё ещё глядя наружу. Потом виновато покосился в его сторону. – Прости, надо было проверить прогноз.

– Какая разница, – Зуко только отмахнулся. – Мы уже промокли, хуже быть не может.

– Хуже? – Аанг приподнял бровь.

– Или лучше, ладно.

Аанг засмеялся, наклонившись к столу. Глаза у него светились. Официантка с глухим стуком поставила перед Зуко стакан, тот бросил быстрое «Спасибо», и даже не взглянул на него. Аанг внимательно посмотрел на него в ответ.

– Что? – спросил он. Зуко неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Ничего.

Аанг не купился на это ( _снова_ ), привстал и притянул его к себе за шею.  
Его губы были тёплые и влажные от дождя. Зуко, не задумываясь, ответил на поцелуй, нащупал другую его ладонь, лежащую на столе, и накрыл своей.


End file.
